heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 45
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gloria Gordon * Rendle Other Characters: * Toki * Doug Nye * Charley Jones Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Dodds' Automobile | StoryTitle2 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow Has Risen From the Grave: Part 1" | Synopsis2 = Thought to be dead, the villain Fang Gow hatches a scheme to kidnap Inspector Le Grand's daughter, Jean. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Legrand Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Jean Legrand * Marie Locations: * Items: * None Vehicles: * Airplane | StoryTitle3 = In Hollywood | Synopsis3 = This is a 2-paged gag strip written by Bob Kane. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Professor Doolittle Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * George Taft Locations: * , Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle4 = Federal Men: "Rutska the Racketeer" | Synopsis4 = Steve is assigned to find and capture Rutska, an infamous Racketeer who becomes wanted for murder. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rutska * Butch Stevens Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle5 = Socko Strong: "Odds Bodkins's Big Score" | Synopsis5 = Socko gets amnesia after a car hits him. Odds Bodkins tries to trick him into taking a dive during his next boxing match. * This story features a genuine crossover between Socko Strong and Biff Bronson from More Fun Comics. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Socko Strong Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Adversaries: * Odds Bodkins Other Characters: * * Dan Druff Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle6 = Trial by Water | Synopsis6 = This is a written short story about Pete Doran and his dog Mike battling a ferocious storm aboard his small boat. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Pete Doran Supporting Characters: * (dog) Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * Boat | StoryTitle7 = Captain Desmo: "The Cholera Crisis" | Synopsis7 = A British mining company working in foreign land is under attack by local natives. Suddenly, some of the miners contact the deadly Cholera virus, and it's up to Captain Desmo to escort a doctor to their position. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Captain Desmo Supporting Characters: * Gabby Maguire Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Calhoun * Dr. James Hillhouse Locations: * Items: * Cholera Serum Vehicles: * Desmo's Plane | StoryTitle8 = Skip Schuyler: "Search For Captain Wade: Part 2" | Synopsis8 = Story continued from last issue. In his search for the missing pilot, Skip finds trouble on the Arctic landscape. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Skip Schuyler Supporting Characters: * Bob Drake Adversaries: * Igook Other Characters: * Pete Wade Locations: * Arctic Items: * None Vehicles: * Airplane | StoryTitle9 = The Menace of Cheng Fu: Part 5 | Synopsis9 = Story continued from last issue. Rusty and the police chase after the villainous Chen Fu in an attempt to stop him once and for all. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * :* Specs :* Tubby Supporting Characters: * Steve Carter Adversaries: * Chen Fu Other Characters: * Diane Locations: * , Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle10 = Satan's Sister | Synopsis10 = A weapon smuggling ship, run by the female captain known as "Satan's Sister", is boarded by Don and his crew. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Don Kerry Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Adversaries: * Satan's Sister * General Hari Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * Boat | StoryTitle11 = Cotton Carver: "Rebellion!" | Synopsis11 = In the land of Barlunda, Queen Deela's men start a revolt when she announces a treaty with their rival, King Marl. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deela Adversaries: * Gortu and his rebels Other Characters: * Sokar * King Marl Locations: * Mayala ** Barlunda Items: * None Vehicles: * Airship | Notes = * The Golden Gusher is reprinted in The Golden Age Sandman Archives #1. * A short cartoon strip "Little Willie" is found in this issue. It was written by Bob Kane. * Biff Bronson and his pal Dan Druff make cameo appearances in the Socko Strong story, they both appear regularly in More Fun Comics Volume 1 from issue #43 to #67. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #45 index entry * Adventure Comics #45 spoilers 1 * Adventure Comics #45 spoilers 2 }}